A Minecraft Story II
by Knuckl3head
Summary: This is part 2 of my books. It has three chapters and will be the last book in this series before I start "The Chronicles of Nicholas" as a prelude to this series.
1. Chapter 1

Steve and I have been living at this guild for about 18 months now. We have cancelled our contracts with the Guild Master so we can continue to live in peace at the guild. Steve and I have built a large wall surrounding the guild and complex mechanism for closing the gate at night and opening it in the day, there also archers along the top to destroy the monsters that try to get inside. We also have rescued about 15 villager from their villages which were destroyed by the Reficul, who have long been destroyed. Houses have been popping up outside the guild for these villagers. There is even a free inn for the villagers that come from far and wide to live in the Kingdom away from the oppression.  
Then I heard a loud explosion. Another creeper exploded, trying to kill the villagers. The Village Architect and I went to inspect the damage. "A large hole in the outer wall" the Architect noted, "This hole must've come from a charged creeper!"

While the Architect and I were repairing wall, Steve was testing a torpedo-based defence system for the coming Monsoon season. Even though Zombies and Skeletons burn up in the daylight, they can easily be carried in underwater, which was a tactic they used last year to get in last year. We could hear the torpedoes loudly whooshing underwater, then exploding when it hit the banks of the lake nearby.  
Later that evening, in our bunks, Steve gave a potion. He said "Drink, you'll see why." So I sat up, drank the potion, and waited. After a few seconds, I could feel the air rushing into me. I felt healthier than ever before. "Potion of Regeneration," Steve exclaimed, "Did you really think I spent the past 5 weeks working on torpedoes?"

The next day, the Guild master invited Steve and I down into the eatery for some steak. Something is wrong, and the Guild Master told us. He was dying, "From old age" he exclaimed, "And I want you to take care of the guild for me," which he said, looking at me. All the sudden the world shut out, I couldn't think of anything else but those words at that moment.

That night I couldn't sleep, for I couldn't stop thinking about the responsibility I had, and when I did sleep, I had nightmares, about what would happen if I failed at running the Guild safely.  
The next morning, I woke up early. I had to prepare the guild for a possible flood. I had the city builders start building the framework for a large glass dome over the city on the outer wall just incase the flood waters would go over the walls, I had the gate guards replace the gate with 8 cubic meters of obsidian, I persuaded the technicians to create an air circulation system so that life can be supported below the dome. I managed to get Steve to make a torpedo system inside the city walls so that we could protect ourselves against the hostile creatures of the world.

After a few weeks, the glass dome was finished, the air circulations system was being tested, and Steve was putting the final touches on his torpedo system. Then the sky grew purple, the birds stopped chirping. The villagers stopped moving. I ran around the corner, through guild's gates, through the inn, up some stairs, through the library, and I skidded into the Guild Master's office. He was on his last few breaths. The Guild Master had taken out a small, wooden box, and he handed it to me. Inside was a small, shining, amethyst jewel on a delicate, golden chain.

"Take this, it is yours, you've earned it," the Guild master had said before he fell limp, and died peacefully. I closed the little wooden box containing the amethyst, and started mourning over the loss of the Guild Master, a very dear friend to me. I put both my arms under the Guild Master, picked up his limp body, and carried him slowly through the library, down the stairs, through the inn, around the corner, and to the church. The next day, everyone in town attended the funeral and gave speeches on his compassion, his gratitude, and his overall generosity. At one point, I stood up and started my speech. "The Guild Master was a very generous man," I held opened up the box, and held up the amethyst. Whispers had started around the church. I then said "He helped the kingdom through the floods last year, destroying the creatures that came inside with the flood." The amethyst started to glow. "Then he allowed my friend and I to build a wall around the guild," the amethyst glowed even brighter. After giving 3 to four speeches, I could see nothing, the amethyst was glowing so bright, I could see nothing else.

The amethyst let out a bright light towards the sky, my visions returned. The amethyst was now a golden-yellow color, with a bright beam of light coming out of it and shining into the sky. The priest carefully took the amethyst and held it to the sky with a loud voice exclaiming "It is complete!" as I clutched onto my diamond sword. I saw swirling purple light from the amethyst swallow me from hair tip to shoe sole. The light disappeared, all was dark, and the ground below me was white as snow. It was the End.


	2. Chapter 2

He just... disappeared. Right before my eyes, he just disappeared. I yanked the purple jewel out of the priest's hand held it up in it's small golden chain. It broke apart and the purple color of the chain engulfed me. When it disappeared, I saw Nicholas battling it out with a black dragon. The dragon would charge at Nicholas then Nicholas would use his bow and get a headshot.

I ripped out my diamond sword which I enchanted myself. It had the enchantments "Loot II," "Smite III," and "Knock-back I." I ran as fast as I could to Nicholas and when the dragon lunged at him, I hit the dragon's neck as Nicholas hit the ground. Nicholas stood up and said "Thanks a lot, Steve." I Still wonder why he calls me Steve, maybe in lack of a better name.

The dragon roared as it made an immediate U-Turn to lunge right back at Nicholas and I. Nicholas pulled out his sword and said "Let's make the best of this," and jumped on the dragon's back as it flew by. I did the same, except I held on to the tail. I started hacking away at the tail until there wasn't enough flesh to hold on.

The tail fell off and disappeared in a flash of blinding blue light. Nicholas had already removed the scales from the back and was trying to stab through the tough leathery skin. We jumped off knowing the dragon was already half dead. I had one last bottle. The potion of invisibility. I threw it to Nicholas, he gulped down the potion and I could no longer see Nicholas. Only his diamond sword was left as it seemed to float in the middle of the air.

I stood in one place with a Soul Eye (delicacy of the End), which the dragon smelled, he flew towards me with great speed as Nicholas stood by with his Sword in hand waiting for the dragon to fly over him. The dragon saw the sword. The plan was ravished.

The dragon hit Nicholas, and Nicholas fell limp as the dragon negated the potion of invisibility. I couldn't believe it. Everything around me stopped. Nicholas laid on the ground, the dragon turning around. I know what I had to do to save Nicholas.

The dragon started to charge towards me, I slid my sword out of the holster with it's nice slick sound. I held my sword up, then let it's weight pull itself down as the dragon just barely got close enough.

The dragon's head came off without struggle from the sharp, smooth diamond sword. The dragon was defeated. The body of the dragon lifted up from a strong gust of wind and disappeared in a blinding purple light. Below the sight of the event, a shrine formed out of the rock around it. A single egg lay on top. I went over to get Nicholas, he was dying, I splashed him a potion of instant health to get him up and over to the shrine, seeing the swirling portal energy inside.

We came through back to the Guild. I gave Nicholas another potion of regeneration. I had him rest at the inn for the night so the kingdom's doctor could treat him for his wounds.

The next day, Nicholas was awake in the inn with a casted leg. The doctor told me he had a broken femur, and that he should have 2 weeks of bed rest, then he should recover in 8 to 10 weeks.

I showed the doctor my potion of regeneration, he put it under a microscope, and said "With one bottle of this chemical everyday, Nicholas would need 3 days of bed-rest and 2 weeks of recovery!"

I took the doctor's advice. Every day, I brewed up a potion of regeneration and served Nicholas pork chops each day at dusk. I went through 8 and a half packages of pork chops, 2 glass bottles, 17 Ghast Tears, 17 Hell Mushrooms, and 238 hours of my time helping him recover, with 10 hours of sleeps and 14 hours awake a day. To celebrate the day, Nicholas and I went out hunting. We killed a couple of wild cows as well as 3 chickens and a Creepers that night.  
That night, the floods came. I was woken up by guard who was sloshing around in knee deep water. I got on my cotton tunic and leather leggings and sloshed around until I could see the glass dome above. There were zombies and skeletons trying to break in through the glass. The glass was cracked as the zombie and skeletons were hitting at them.  
The next morning, I went up to the glass and layered one more meter thick of glass. The should the monsters out till summer.


End file.
